Ryan tells the legend of Gaia Everfree/Gaia agrees to help Thomas
This is how Ryan tells the legend of Gaia Everfree and Gaia agrees to help Thomas goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. the Steamworks, Matau and the others are waiting for Ryan Crash Bandicoot: I wonder what story does Ryan want to tell? Matau T. Monkey: I don't know. But, I hope it's going to knock our socks off. arrive Ryan F-Freeman: I do have one. I did saw that Twilight will appear in some films after she dove into Primus. Anyhoo. I have to warn you. You might want to hug a friend. That's how scary it is. Cody Fairbrother: Ok. What is it you want to tell us about, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's the time I told you about the legend.... of Gaia Everfree! shacks in fear and hugs Matau and Coco. Flashback Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Many years ago, Timber Spruce's great grandparents came to this forest. Seeing it's beauty, they decided that it'll be the perfect place for a camp. But, once they started building, strange things started to happen. that night Ryan F-Freeman: narrating One pitch-black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin. They screamed and ran outside, only to see a giant creature rising from the earth. She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But, her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling in fear, Timber's great grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaia Everfree, an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest and that Timber's great grandparents were trespassing on her land. They begged to her to let them stay and build their camp to share this wonderful place with others. Gaia Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they will not be able to keep it forever. Someday she will return and reclaim the forest as her own. ends Ryan F-Freeman: So. If any of you see a trail of gem dust, you are sure to know that it is my friend..... GAIA EVERFREE!!!! Twilight Sparkle: and hugs Ryan Red (Angry Birds): Wow. She's like the same as Mighty Eagle. Evil Ryan: Pure story telling, Ryan. smiles and notice Twilight hugging him Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: It's just that your story is too scary for me. Evil Ryan: Oh please. You did saw Ryan get turned into a.... a.... Twilight Sparkle: Swan? Evil Anna: Yeah. But, how did I know Ryan is a swan and why he is with Odette? Twilight Sparkle: It's because you got to us before anyone else. Evil Ryan: Yeah. If Gaia is real, where does she live? And why did Ryan got turned into a swan? Twilight Sparkle: You know why, Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Let's go to Camp Everfree and find Gaia. Why you want her to help Thomas? nods and leans to Evil Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: If Thomas wants help keeping his Cybertronian energy under control, he's going to need all the help he can get. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Those geodes did give you Gale's powers so Sunset saw your memory. Ryan F-Freeman: Have you seen the scene? Even you know what it is, you don't know what it is. Ryan laughs and Matau opens a portal to Camp Everfree Bertram T. Monkey: You think this camp have Gale's legend, Ryan? nods and goes into the portal with Matau Twilight Sparkle: I hope everything goes well. Evil Ryan: Me too, Twilight. It's not like Ryvine turn into an demonic Cody replica.Cody No offence. Cody F-Fairbrother: None taken. Evil Anna: That's good. How did you learn that? Cody Fairbrother: Sunset taught me to get used to it. Sci-Ryan: Right you are, chap. Sunset and you do got a reputation at CHS. Camp Everfree Matau T. Monkey: Wow. We're human. And where are we? Ryan F-Freeman: Camp Everfree. We have to find my friendly camp counsellor. Matau T. Monkey: Uh, she's standing right in front of us. looks around and saw Gloriosa Daisy Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Gloriosa. Gloriosa Daisy: Huh? and sees them Oh, hi, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: You know her, Master Ryan? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts